


Цена короны

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1977)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Points of View, Post-Canon, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Железная маска - 1977. Пост-канон, PoV Филиппа, который давно уже не Филипп...
Relationships: Louis XIV de France & Philippe (The Man in the Iron Mask)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Цена короны

Спустя пять или шесть лет Филипп с уверенностью мог сказать, что ночь в Во и смелая подмена оказались самой легкой частью грандиозного плана д'Артаньяна и Кольбера. Опьяненный удачей, влюбленный в Луизу и в дерзкое самое себя, новый полузаконный король Франции в полной мере ощутил вес короны на следующее же утро — когда с энтузиазмом погрузился в поданые министром финансов бумаги. Пришлось поднапрячься и разобраться с цифрами казны, хотя раньше Филипп знал математику не более, чем того требовал простой устный счет. Потом пришел д'Артаньян и подсунул вместо увлекательной тренировки по фехтованию карту испанских укреплений под Лиллем. Филипп погрустнел, но разобрался и с этим. К вечеру на танцы его уже не хватило — Филипп самодовольно усмехнулся, понимая, почему его брат выбирал последние, и почти без сил упал в постель Луизы.

Так — за бумагами, военными планами, переговорами с наглыми послами — тянулись дни.

Придворные шептались у него за спиной:  « Как изменился Его Величество! Повзрослел! » , а Филипп путал десятки новых лиц, которые полагал не столь интересными и важными, как полнота казны и договоренности с итальянскими князьями. Когда же д'Артаньян подробно рассказал королю о заговорах Фронды, а Кольбер обратил внимание на пару-тройку возомнивших себя едва ли не равными королю богатых графов, Филипп в сердцах сказал:  « Если кто-то избегает нашего двора, этот человек мне неизвестен, как бы знатен он ни был » . А при дворе Филипп организовал строгий распорядок, не позволяющий предстать перед королем случайному человеку. Так было удобнее. Так было безопаснее.

Впрочем, вскоре Филипп свыкся с ежедневными обязанностями, изучил все, чему его брата учили с рождения, да без толку… И заскучал. Если в первые дни он как за соломинку держался за три знакомых лица — Кольбера, д'Артаньяна и Луизы, — то теперь ему нужны были свежие лица и новые имена. Государство требовало множества слуг, а двор — блестящей и шумной знати. Он по-прежнему больше всех доверял д'Артаньяну, но раздал военные звания самым толковым воякам — следуя его советам. Кольбер держал в кулаке королевский совет, но Филипп и чувствовал, и понимал, что тот не вечен, и подбирал в совет лишь тех, кто уже оправдал королевское доверие. А Луиза, когда-то окрыленная влюбленностью, затерялась среди десятков придворных красавиц — лучших, кого можно было найти в дворянских семьях Франции.

***

Филипп все реже вспоминал свое прошлое имя. Он стал королем в еще большей мере, нежели его брат, и пока не очень хорошо понимал: стоило ли это свободы настоящего Людовика, жизней, положенных за него самого,  и того, что он в итоге потерял, полностью посвятив себя государству. Стоило ли это все его собственной свободы?


End file.
